Conventionally, in the assembly line of a vehicle, when a work is assembled to the vehicle, which is difficult for an operator to transfer, set, or assemble (called “a large work” involving a front window or a rear window), a work conveying apparatus is used, which assists to support the work, reduces the load to support the work for the operator, and which assists to convey the work, reduces the load to operate the work. Thus, work conveying apparatus is known as a power assist apparatus.
As the work conveying apparatus, JP-A-11-245124 discloses the work lifting apparatus including a holder and a supporter, the holder holds the work, the supporter moves the holder vertically and supports to the holder with inclination. This work lifting apparatus detects the inclination of the holder operated by the operator and lifts the holder by the supporter on the detected direction and angle about the inclination of the work.
The lifting of the holder is achieved, for example, by a driver of the supporter, which moves the supporter telescopically, and the supporter lifts the holder.
Typically, the work conveying apparatus conveys the work to the position where the work is assembled to the body, and then the work is assembled to the body. For example, as the holder is inclined to the supporter, the posture of the work can be turned in accordance with the position.
The work lifting apparatus includes a driver involving a motor, the driver rotates the holder to the supporter, and the work can be inclined in accordance with that of the body.
Thus, the work lifting apparatus disclosed JP-A-11-245124 includes two independent drivers for lifting and rotating the work.
In the work lifting apparatus, for example, when the window as the work is assembled to the window frame of the vehicle as the body, the holder holding the work is moved down by the driver for lifting, and rotated by the driver for rotating, and inclined in accordance with the inclination of the window frame.
In this case, the rotating of the window is needed to finish during the desired time on tact time of the assembly line, when the heavy article such as the front window or the rear window (“the large work”) is rotated by the desired angle during the desired time, the rotating driver tends to be large and heavy.
Furthermore, the lifting driver needs to lift rotating driver as well as the holder and the work. Thus, if the rotating driver is large and heavy, the lifting driver is needed to have the large capacity of lifting, so that the work lifting apparatus should become large and heavy.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a new work conveying apparatus, which is constructed to be small and light.